


Not In My Shoes

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Companionable Snark, Competition, Drabble, F/F, Female Anti-Hero, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Interrogation, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, POV Female Character, POV Peggy Carter, Pre-Femslash, Second Kiss, Snark, Spies & Secret Agents, Surprise Kissing, Technology, Undercover, Undercover Missions, pre-SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has a bit of unfinished business to handle before she leaves for her next assignment.</p><p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#108): Dottie/Peggy: Imitation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Peggy smirks and swirls around, legs crossing as she looks into the interrogation room’s mirror (window?) and presses on a coat of lipstick. 

_Her_ lipstick, dammit.

She grins, momentarily wondering what this actually looks like to Daniel and Jack.

“You don’t _honestly_ think you can pull this off, do you?” Dottie sneers. “You’re good, Peg, but you’re not that good.”

“You say that like you think you’re better.” 

Peggy clicks on the cap of her lipstick tube and turns herself around. Dottie grins, and Peggy acts not the slightest bit fazed, but she is certainly...intrigued.

“You say that like you’ve not noticed that I am,” Dottie replies casually, but Peggy knows the response is too calculated to _be_ casual.

Peggy chuckles and slowly stands up and walks over, crossing her arms and meeting Dottie’s hesitant, yet not quite fearful, gaze as she moves, then leans up against the edge of the table.

Dottie’s eyes follow her, too, and her head even tilts up after Peggy’s at her side. Peggy vaguely realizes that means Dottie had spent those couple seconds looking her up and down instead.

“You really do underestimate me. You really...do.”

Dottie sets her jaw, but her breath and heartbeat quicken.

Peggy bends forward, and then to her left, and gently, more gently than she ever has, kisses her. Dottie’s only momentarily shocked before responding with a touch more force - but she passes out without little more than an offended gasp of realization, and Peggy leaves her.


End file.
